Bestfriends
by mutilatedheartx3
Summary: I little story about Lucas and Barry the night before the game starts.


Lucas and Barry Pre-game

Lucas laid in his bed tossing and turning. Even over the pouring rain hitting the house, he could here them fighting downstairs. He knew he'd never get any sleep like this, he had to get out of the house.

He creeped out of bed and down the stairs as quietly as possible. But they would have never had noticed, even if he fell down the stairs. The second he closed the door, he regretted not grabbing a jacket. The pouring rain stung his face and his pajamas where rapidly becoming soaked through. He ran across the square, to his best friends house.

He picked up a little stone and threw it at Barry's window. After a few seconds with no response, he threw another stone. This time the light flickered on and the window opened. Barry stared down at Lucas in confusion, before rushing to the front door to let him in out of the rain.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"My parents are fighting again. I couldn't sleep, I had to get out. Sorry... I didn't know where else to go.."

"It's fine, you know you can always come here. But, umm, why didn't you just ring the door bell?"

"Umm.. all the lights where out. I didn't want to wake you're mom."

"She went to visit my aunt in Eterna City, remember? She wont be back until tomorrow."

"Oh..."

"Anyway, come upstairs. I'll find you something to wear, you're soaked."

The two boys went up to Barry's room. Barry rummaged through his closet to find something for his slightly bigger friend to change into. He finally found an old set of pajamas and tossed them to Lucas. As Lucas began to change out of his soaked clothes, Barry flickered on his TV. He flipped through the channels, not finding anything of interest. He couldn't help but to look over at his now shirtless friend. As he began to unbutton his soaked pants, he caught Barry staring.

"What are you staring at?"

"Huh? Ahh, nothing. Nothing. Just finish changing."

Barry finally settled the TV on some movie he'd seen a million times. He sat down on his bed, just as Lucas finished changing and joined him.

"So, what where they fighting about this time?"

"I don't even know! One minute were all sitting around the dinner table fine. And the next, my mom goes off about something my dad said. Or did. Or didn't do. I don't know. They've been fighting all night. I can't take it anymore. It's just... "

He trailed off. Just thinking about his parents made him want to cry. He didn't know what was going on, or what was going to happen. He couldn't bare the thought of something happening to his family.

Barry took his friends hand in his.

"Hey, no matter what happens, you're my best friend. It'll always be you and me. We can take on whatever comes our way, right?"

"I guess..."

Barry leaned back on his bed, pulling Lucas with him. Lucas laid his head on Barry's chest, grateful for such a great friend. Any other time Lucas would have been wierded out by this, but he needed his friend right now. Barry ran his fingers through Lucas' hair.

"Everything will be fine, you'll see. Just go to sleep."

Barry continued to play with Lucas' hair, and he drifted out of consciousness. Barry couldn't help stare at his friend. He looked so so peaceful, so beautiful. He leaned down and kissed his friend on the forehead, he hated to see him in pain. He flicked off the light and snuggled up close to Lucas and fell asleep.

Lucas woke up early, wrapped around Barry. He carefully pulled his arms out from under him, trying not to wake him. He got out of bed without saying anything and went back to his house. His father was asleep on the couch. His mother must be in their room. Or so he hoped.

He went up to his room quietly. He thought about everything that had happened the night before. The fight. Barry. Holding hands. Sleeping together. What did it all mean? Lucas flipped on his TV, some special about a red Pokemon was on. He barely payed attention to it as he got his clothes together. He quickly jumped in the shower, then he put on his favorite blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a black vest on over it. He grabbed his red scarf, hat and backpack. He threw them on as he went downstairs. He had to go find Barry, they had a lot to talk about.

Apparently Barry had already been there looking for him, or so his mom said. He father was no were to be seen... He left his house and walked across town to Barry's house. Just as he was about to go inside the door flew open. Barry came running out, and right into Lucas. He said something about meeting him at the lake and ran off. Lucas let out a sigh and began to follow after his friend.


End file.
